


with ears to see and eyes to hear

by minipyo02



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minipyo02/pseuds/minipyo02
Summary: eunsang always struggled with words. that's how minhee has always seen him.but minhee knew better than anyone that eunsang needs someone more than ever by then.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Lee Eunsang
Kudos: 44





	with ears to see and eyes to hear

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from sleeping with sirens but lyrics has no correlation.

eunsang always struggled with words. that's how minhee has always seen him. the other may have been too playful and always teasing with his words and comments but minhee knew eunsang has troubles expressing himself. especially when it comes to his thoughts and concerns which worries everyone a lot but can't do much about it if eunsang refuses to speak up.

news and stories about the day's events usually gets passed around by word of mouth. mostly, it gets left unaddressed if people involved doesn't voice out their thoughts. often times, eunsang is actually a part of it but there isn't much anyone can do. walking around on eggshells when near his presence when the sudden drop and change of mood has been noticed. it's more noticeable when eunsang stays away when everyone is goofing around and only keeps to himself.

but minhee knew better than anyone that eunsang needs someone more than ever by then.

minhee had hugged him from behind one time when he saw eunsang staring off by the window. it doesn't even take long when the latter suddenly bursts into tears yet wouldn't budge when the blonde had tried peering at his face and wipe his tears. seeing eunsang in tears for the first time, minhee wasn't sure as to what to do; instead, he tried to coaxed him with soothing and comforting words like how his mom used to do for him.

that seems to calm eunsang though and minhee loosens the hug which the former takes as an invitation to finally face the other. hearing his sobs already hurts minhee and seeing him with tears staining his cheeks adds up to it. without even thinking much, minhee leans in closer to press kisses all over eunsang's cheeks in an attempt to dry them. eunsang blushes at that but doesn't pull away, fluttering his eyes close as minhee places kisses over it.

"do you feel better now?" minhee speaks up after awhile.

eunsang can only nod his head in reply, finally returning the hug as he rests his head on the taller one's chest. basking in each other's warmth as silence surrounds them once more, minhee knew no words are needed to be exchanged. eunsang is in need of someone and minhee's willing to be there. 

**Author's Note:**

> a mess of a drabble, welp. first time writing minisang, sangkang, kangsang e v e r so my apologies if it isn't much nor does it match their personalities. can be taken as an au or with them as idols though. thank you for reading!


End file.
